With Lilies Bedight
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Severus Snape is a Veela who refuses to bond with his mate. But like all soul mates, they find a way to be together. Revised.


With Lilies Bedight

Pairing: Harry/Severus, Harry/Ginny (unfortunately) Hermione/Ron, Ginny/ Dean, Neville/Luna and Sirius/Remus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue!

Warning: I've totally messed with the time line.

Feedback: Always welcome!

Severus Snape sighed as he sat in a dark green chair in his sitting room, in his chambers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking around the room he shook his head at the unkindness of fate. Running long pale fingers through his hair, he exhaled softly. He was tired; tired of coming home to empty chambers and a very lonely bed; and it didn't help that this solitude wasn't his true fate. No, he could have what he wanted if only his soul mate wasn't twenty-one years his junior, straight, not dating another girl, and was none other than Harry Potter, the boy who had lived twice.

No, instead, Severus Snape had lonely rooms in the school where he taught Potions. Severus knew he was not beautiful, not with his oily limp hair, his big noose, crooked teeth, and antisocial personality, but did that really mean that he was to live his entire life without his mate? Did the fact that he bared the hideous scar of death and destruction for which he had spent the last nineteen years atoning for; really mean that he would never know the joys of love and family?

Severus's self loathing took on a voice to answer that question saying as it snorted, 'That's exactly what it means you old bat. You knew from the moment you saw Harry; a few days old that you would never force him to bond with you. You swore you would give him the freedom rarely given to mates. And then you prayed, like some optimist that someday you would be worthy of the one your soul belongs with. But you knew, oh you knew that there was a slim to no chance he would ever want you and fate has been laughing at you ever since.'

'So you will do the right thing and break this bond next year. One more year being connected to "your Harry" and I use the term lightly and then it ends… as does my life. You know the consequences of breaking this bond. One more year of heaven and hell and then you can "rest."' Severus gave a sigh heavy with pain and regret before he went to his desk. Pulling out red ink he began to grade first year papers on the importance of potions in the wizarding world.

But even as Severus tried to distract himself from his painful thoughts they refused to stay silent. 'You, coward,' the Veela in him screamed enraged. 'You should not have to let him go.' The Veela in him continued passionately, 'He is your mate; you should not have to die just so the boy can have a choice of whom he belongs to. You are his soul mate, the other half of him; if you let him go, if you die so that he can be free he will never be whole and you will have failed.'

Severus self loathing growled and replied, 'Oh yes and telling Harry that he belongs to Severus will go over well so with him. 'Hi Harry guess what? Your greasy git of a potions master is in love with you and your soul mate, let's snog.' Oh that will go over so well with Mr. Potter, not to mention his GIRLFRIEND.'

Severus tired of listening to them snapped 'Shut the hell up! He deserves to make this choice; he's had so much taken from him… I can not do this to him, it's because I love him that I have to let him go. I have been alone all of my life with the occasional liaison, I will not force him to bond with me, no; it would make both of us miserable. He would hate me if I did this to him when he has just started living.'

The Veela in him snorted and said, 'You know he doesn't hate you. You managed not only to save Black from falling into the veil, but you also trained him to defeat Voldemort. You have this chance, why not use it?' Severus's sigh this time was resigned, 'He's dating Ginvera Weasley, and soon… soon he'll ask her to marry him just like everyone says he will. Besides even if I had a chance what could my angel want with a washed out Death Eater like me? No, I've made my decision now leave me alone.' With that Severus put his papers, finally graded with his lesson plan and turned off the light heading to bed where the dreams of what his future could be awaited him.

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry woke up with a start, fingers instantly going to his scar that felt cool against his fingers; sighing gently he laid back down on his bed. Turning his head he looked to his left and saw one of his two best friends Ronald Weasley. Ron had not changed much over the years, his hair had gown longer and he was a little taller but there had not been many changes in the past year. But then again the same could be said about him. He was still 5" 7', with untamed black hair, vibrant green eyes, and a scar that made he wanted by many people.

It was his seventh year at Hogwarts and Harry knew that this year he had to be on his best behavior. There could be no crazy adventures, no hairball schemes; he had nearly lost Sirius in his final escapade that had destroyed Voldemort and now that his godfather was safely on his honeymoon with Remus in Scotland, Harry had to be good so that Sirius wouldn't worry. He had a plan though, this year he had been made captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and he had Ginny as his girlfriend.

She had been dropped hints since his fourth year and the summer that followed at 12 Grimuald Place with Ron and Hermione that she wanted to be more than friends. Halfway through fifth year he had asked her out and she had said yes. It had been a good year and a half and he was looking forward to their second.

Harry planned to spend this year studying, having fun with his girlfriend, and living an ordinary life for the first time. Getting out of bed he walked into the common room and sat by the fire taking with him his potions book. Harry blink as he thought of his potions and the man that taught it to him; the last few years had been hard for them, with his occumelcy that had started third year and looking in Snape's pensive which had taken place in his fourth year. They had worked hard at trying to understand each other and Harry had truly started to like the man after he had saved Sirius last year.

Oh, Snape and he still fought, and his Professor still took pleasure in picking on him in potions and taking points from Gryffindor but they now at least could work together when Professor Dumbledore asked them too, hell he had even passed his O.W.L.'s in potions with an O. All in all his potions Professor was okay; even somewhat sexy in Harry's book, but only somewhat. Harry sighed shaking his head with a small smile and began to read from, Household Cleaning Potion, as a house cleaner it was a fascinating subject.

Harry slowly drifted off to sleep and when he did a yellow glow surrounded him. Slowly he began to float and a white light came out of his stomach and went sailing through the air, through walls, and down into the dungeons were another man had a red glow surrounding him. The white light entered him and then another stream of white light came out of him and went floating back to the yellow one. Once the light entered Harry he drifted back down onto the couch and Harry opened his eyes.

He was in a meadow, flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes met his eyes; they swayed happily in the gentle breeze. Turning Harry looked to see the familiar picnic basket that was closed sitting on a white blanket, wondering vaguely when his dream mate was going to arrive. He walked lazily to the blanket and sat down; sighing he stretched out; Harry wasn't surprised by these dreams.

He had been having these dreams since third year; he knew his dream companion would come to him soon. Impatient and a little hungry Harry reached out and opened the basket to see strawberries, grapes, whipped cream, and pieces of cut pineapple in tupperware containers ready to be eaten. Moments later a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see none other than his potions teacher staring at him with a disapproving glare.

"Curiosity killed the cat Potter and touching other peoples food is nice; didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?" Snape said this with amusement in his voice. Harry smiled at the familiar glare and amused tone and replied teasingly, "But satisfaction brought it back! Sorry Professor is this yours?" Snape nodded, "It is indeed but since you seem intent on eating it you may have some." Harry smiled his thanks before digging in to the fruit feast in front of him. Harry moaned at the first taste of strawberries and cream, he loved strawberries, as well as grapes and pineapples it was almost as if this had been made just for him.

"Professor," Harry asked while munching on some grapes as he watched Snape suck on a strawberry, "Where are we, and how did we get here? Last time we were at the beach, why a meadow?" Snape eyes, which had been calm, hardened for a moment before they relaxed again. Snape replied, "This is a dream Potter I haven't the slightest clue why the settings change like they do or why we dream about each other. Just enjoy this. Some thing's are best left unknown Potter and I think a dream with your vile, Death Eater potions Professor would be one of them."

Harry's eyes flashed, and he hissed at his teacher, "You are not vile and you're an ex Death Eater and the only reason so many people have not died. Don't talk about yourself like that. You're everything that I wish I could be, brave, responsible, and dependable. I did not defeat Voldemort alone; you were there with me every step of the way. Please don't talk about yourself like that. You're the only one who's ever truly tried to protect me…you're amazing." Harry whispered the last part blushing, and Severus's eyes widened as his heart began to beat faster in his chest.

Sighing at the cruelty of fate Severus gave Harry a small smile and said, "Thank you. Come now Harry, it's time for you to wake up." Harry gave him a look and opened his mouth to ask Severus how he always knew this when he was shoved and a voice said, "Wake up Harry or you'll miss breakfast." Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione looking at him, "Wake up sleepy head." The beautiful witch said playfully.

Hermione had blossomed into a gorgeous young lady with smooth hair, and nice figure, and long legs. She and Ron had been going out for two years and the relationship was doing wonders for the bookworm. She still studied like crazy but she also now enjoyed their leisure time a little more as well. Smiling at Hermione Harry said, "Thanks 'Mione, I'll go shower, see you at breakfast." She nodded and said, "Don't be late we've got a potions test today and you know how Professor Snape is about tardiness these days." With that they parted as Harry's mind went over the lovely dream that Hermione had interrupted.

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

Harry sat waiting for the rest of the class to finish their test as he thought about his dream with Snape. It had been nice, Snape and him eating fruit just talking, and not worrying about anything; had been as refreshing as it had been scary. Refreshing because there had been nothing to worry about, he had felt safe and at peace talking with his Professor eating; he could have stayed in that dream forever and been happy. Scared because what did that mean for his feelings regarding his Professor? Did he like, as in I want to snog him silly or was it just a friendship thing?

Harry had no problem regarding his sexuality. He had come to realize that he was pansexual and would be with who he like and felt safe with regardless of gender or race. But to like Snape like that was different because Snape was different. Bold, brave, anti- social, sarcastic, striking, he was so unreachable and if Harry did like him, how could Snape ever return his feelings? It wasn't possible but he really wanted to know if Snape had had the same dream as him.

"Mr. Potter, pay attention! Turn in your test and leave. Ten points from Gryffindor for inattentiveness!" Harry sighed thinking 'same old Snape' and handed his Professor his test. Signaling for Hermione and Ron to wait outside Harry walked up to Snape and waited for him to notice. "Mr. Potter the class period has ended; if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from my classroom I would appreciate it." Harry shook his head no, and asked, "Professor, I had a dream last night and you were in it, did you dream of eating fruit with me in on a blanket in a meadow?"

Harry blushed after he said that thinking of how intimate it sounded. Severus's eyes never changed even as he thought, 'Oh, goodness, it was real. I ate with him, talked with him… shit what the hell, how did he get… damn Veela connection, of course it's going to try and force me to bond, nice try but you lose.'

Sneering at Harry he said in a cold hard voice, "Potter the day that I dream of you is the day that Voldemort and I marry. I would poke my eye out rather dream of you. You are a spoiled, bratty; I'm so cute child who thinks he so good that dreams with his Professor are bound to have importance. Well they don't and I do not appreciate being told I am featured in your little dreams. The day a dream with you in it is not a nightmare will be the day the world freezes over now get out of my class room before I take more points!"

Harry's eyes widened before they narrowed and Harry said in an equally cold voice that tore at Snape's heart, "You're right, that dream meant nothing. Why I would dream of a grumpy bitter man is beyond me; so sorry to have wasted your time Professor." With that said, Harry left leaving behind Severus who let out an unnatural howled after he put a silencing spell on his classroom.

Moments later Severus walked into his sitting room and began to fling vials of glass at the wall and he willed back tears of frustration and pain. He let out another howl before his floo showed the face of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Severus my boy, what is wrong?" Albus questioned as he appeared moments later. "Headmaster," Severus began in a strained voice, trying to calm down, "We have a problem. Harry and I are connected now in my dreams. We had a picnic last night Albus. I thought that they were figments of my imagination, they've been happening since his third year Albus, but they're real. Our connection has…Goodness, how I hate being a Veela. It refuses to give up and now my magic has connected us in our dreams and he remembers them, he just questioned me." Dumbledore looked serious and asked, "What did you tell him?"

Severus growled and said, "That they were in his head and not important. God damn it Albus, it's not fair I need him, but he will never know. You have resignation my letter. On his seventeenth birthday I will break the connection and free him." Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Severus, what are you…. No you can not." Severus shook his head, "I will not remain on this earth without my mate, and I will not take Harry's choice of life mate from him. There is no other choice. Do not meddle in this Albus or you will suffer. Once Harry is seventeen I will end my life. Please as a friend I'm asking you to accept this; he should have a choice, he will have a choice."

Dumbledore nodded but began to plan; he knew that Harry and Severus were made for each other, fate did not pick people at random to be soul mates; they picked people who complemented each other. Dumbledore spoke saying, "You know that is not acceptable Severus, but we will discus this later you have a class to teach soon." With that the Headmaster left Severus to his thoughts as he went to talk to Fawkes.

Author Notes: I hope you guys liked. Thanks for the reviews people, they helped. I hope you like the revisions and yes I will start working on my other fics, as cracktastic as they are. I made Harry Pansexual, not bisexual for a reason. Pansexual means that gender does not matter it's all about love.

-Isabelle


End file.
